


Guitar Lessons

by secondalto



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Community: schmoop_bingo, F/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-28
Updated: 2010-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carrie gets lessons from David</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guitar Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Schmoop Bingo, playing instrument

Carrie had asked David a long time ago to help her learn guitar. She’d always thought that learning to play would be fun and having an instrument would spice up her concerts a little. So when he had a day off he called her. She invited him over, eager to learn and maybe, just maybe, do a little something surprising.

“No, like this,” David said placing fingers on two strings and strumming.

Carrie tried, but the sound was discordant. They both grimaced. She blew the hair out of her face in frustration. “I’m never going to get it.”

“You will, you’ve mastered one chord already.”

“Yeah, and it takes three to make a basic song,” she huffed. “Maybe we should take a break.”

David almost said yes, but then shook his head. “I’ve got one more thing I wanna try. Do you trust me?”

“What kind of question is that? Of course I trust you,” Carrie said.

David put his guitar next to the stool he’d been sitting on. Then he came over to her stool and stood behind her.

“Hold it up,” he said.

She put the guitar into position. Then he took her hands, placing them on the strings, gently moving her fingers into the right formations. Then he strummed the chord with her. Carrie felt his warmth seep into her. She felt his breath on her neck, could smell soap and David. He strummed again and she remembered to pay attention this time.

“Why don’t you try it?”

She played the chord flawlessly. “Like that?”

“Perfect,” he said. But he didn’t move away from her. Instead he took her hands and shaped them again. “Try that one.”

Another strum, echoing in the empty room. “So if I combine that with the other two, I can play a song?”

“Uh, yeah,” he said. “That’s the opening to ‘She Loves Me’.”

“I do, you know.”

“You do…what? Huh? Run that by me again.”

“I love you, David.” She strummed the guitar lightly, and then began singing the song. “I love you, yeah, yeah, yeah.”

“So this was all just a cunning plan to get me close?” he asked, moving around to face her.

“Darn, you figured it out, whatever shall I do now?”

He grinned and leaned down to kiss her. She kissed him back; thankful she had the guitar on a strap so she could push it out of the way. She’d always sort of suspected that he had feelings for her and this just confirmed it. He pulled back, looking at her with the grin still firmly in place.

“So do you really need guitar lessons?”

“Yes, silly! I just kind of got help with that one so I could surprise you. I hope you don’t mind.”

He shook his head. “Mind? I’ve been in love with you forever, Carrie Underwood.”

“Well then it’s a good thing I love you right back, David Cook. Want to continue with the lesson?”

“I was thinking I might kiss you again.”

“I approve of that plan.”


End file.
